


Remember Me

by lvdiastiles



Series: Teen Wolf Season 6 Drabbles [2]
Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Future Fic, I can't believe I wrote this for an english assignment, Memory Loss, Stydia, remembering, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvdiastiles/pseuds/lvdiastiles
Summary: How could Lydia Martin ever forget Stiles Stilinski?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to post this little drabble I did for an English assignment. Long story short, it's not even how I truly picture Lydia remembering him, but that scene where she was clutching his jersey definitely inspired this. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! Especially because I'm relatively new in the fanfic writing world. I appreciate any comments I get.

     The moon casted a foggy glow weakly illuminating the vacant bedroom. The door violently whipped open as Lydia bursted into the room, her tousled strawberry blonde locks flew back from the force . She headed straight for the floor as cold as ice and began to desperately search the floor. Lydia searched blindly in the the dimly lit room until her fingers grasped onto an unknown item as soft as silk. Lydia's hands frantically shook as she picked up what appeared to be a blood red flannel. As she clutched the item in her hand, everything came flooding back to her. 

     All at once, flashes of the boy she had seemed to forget flowed in her mind. She could feel herself regaining her memories and as she gripped the flannel her knuckles turned as white as snow. Lydia’s free hand clamped against her mouth, as she whispered silently to herself, “Stiles. This is Stiles’ flannel.” Her cheeks flushed red with the electrifying rush of remembering him. Lydia’s moment of happiness fled quickly, eyebrows furrowed and jade eyes glistening with tears, as she wondered how she could let herself forget Stiles in the first place. She brought his wrinkled flannel to her lips and muttered, “I’m so sorry.” As she stupidly hoped that somehow, somewhere Stiles heard her and knew she’d never forget him again.


End file.
